


Excuses

by Affectionary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Guilty Tony Stark, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Underage Peter Parker, really really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionary/pseuds/Affectionary
Summary: Tony Stark never stops feeling like a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful moodboard, was created in an act of stunning kindness and striking skill, by Feyrelay. She is also a fantastic writer of stories that will do terrible and beautiful things to your heart.  
> Link to Feyrelay: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay

Brown eyes speckled white like a woodland delicacy. Tony never stops feeling like a monster, but a second of this unbearable presence, has him licking the back of his teeth and asking, "Dear?"

 

"Yes, Sir? Do you need me-" Entirely. "-to get you any thing?" It's after he says it, but Peter excites in the possibility of doing something, doing anything, for him. Offers himself on a silver platter, to the holder of a silver spoon and knife.

 

It reeks of an idiocy he would detest in anyone else.

 

Tony's watch ticks, close enough to Peter's ear for him to hear the tocks from a silent watch. Peter is still as a gazelle, a preface to bounding off.

 

Tony is a wrist's flick away from tightening an iron vice around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tony had any sort of confidence...

Peter settles for this. And so, his watch whittles at time upon his slyly gripped shoulder. It's not a taunt. 'If I let you-You wouldn't do it.' It settles in the abyssal pit of his chest, in the simmer of brain tissue.

 

If Tony had any sort of confidence, he wouldn't hang over Peter like the sword of Damocles.

 

If he had any confidence at all, he wouldn't slip iron jaws beneath Peter's feet.

 

"My plus one for the launch of a subsidiary company won't be available." Insignificantly, she is available. "You're going to be there instead."

 

Two bister blinks for no recognition in reflective hologlass. "Have any fancy clothes for me?" How High, in translation.

 

Tony nods into his hazel bramble head. This could be contentment. It looks so. He's thinking of vulnerable, tender venison. Squirming, nervous-smiling venison.

 

Chirp-chirp-chirp! "You got me another suit? That isn't for Spider-Man? I've never been to one of these formal parties, but I promise to you, that I won't embarrass you." Tony will be the only embarrassment there.

 

Maybe he made Peter uncomfortable. "Go home, Machine. Scram. Sleep. I'll finish it up." Peter tears off.

 

Tearing the paper off a cardboard cutout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to continue this. Following Fey Relay's brilliant suggestion.  
> Also-I don't know how to feel. I'm utterly delighted that anybody likes this. Thank you. I haven't told my therapist, yet but I will.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is shame-without-the-less. Not that there's much there.


End file.
